


I'll be the Wind

by waltzmatildah



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suicide, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzmatildah/pseuds/waltzmatildah





	I'll be the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilacsigil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/gifts).



The girl is a mirror.

Her hair is different and the clothes she’s wearing aren’t familiar, boots laced up her calves, fingernails, chipped, black. But her eyes, her mouth, the determined tilt of her jaw. The way she looks at Beth and doesn’t blink for a beat too long.

The air shifts violently, heralds the closing gap she means to launch into.

And it’s fitting, she thinks, that it should happen like this. A version of her own face staring back. Blank.

As the darkness prepares to swallow her whole it’s easy to believe she’d never been here at all.


End file.
